It has been appreciated for some time that it is an added convenience to the user of an attache case if he is provided with a removable file folder that can be used separately. It is then possible to leave the larger case behind and carry only the folder that contains more frequently required materials. An important advantage when traveling is that the file folder can be used to hold papers and the like while the remainder of the case is available for clothing and personal articles.
If the file folder is to be used separately, it should have a cover flap in the style of conventional folders that are not used in combination with attache cases. This flap is, however, a considerable inconvenience when the folder is secured within the attache case since it prevents ready access to the interior of the file folder after the lid of the case has been raised.
A primary objective of the present invention is to provide an attache case with a removable file folder that has one or more readily accessible compartments. A further objective is to provide such a case in which the arrangement for securing the file folder makes it easy to release the folder and does not detract from the appearance of either the case or the folder.